This invention relates to certain liquid crystalline polymers (LCPs) containing alkali metal, magnesium, or calcium. The LCPs have a use temperature, as judged by heat deflection temperature, that is increased in comparison to the same LCPs lacking the alkali metal, magnesium, or calcium. It is well known that LCPs are useful in some of their applications because they can be used at high temperatures, such as 260.degree. C. It has been discovered that when certain LCPs contain alkali metal, magnesium, or calcium, their melting points and their heats of melting are increased, while their use temperature, as judged by the heat deflection temperature (HDT) when they are filled with glass fiber, is also increased. LCPs that have higher use temperatures are particularly useful in moldings, such as electrical connectors, mechanical parts, etc., where higher use temperatures than would be provided by an LCP not containing the alkali metal, calcium, or magnesium are desired.